Memory Alpha:Featured article nominations
Nominations without objections A Matter of Perspective * Self nomination. This was one of my favourite all time TNG episodes. I feel that I've been exhaustive with writing this article without rambling on. I've written up most of the unwritten references as well to supplement the article.--Scimitar 12:30, 1 Aug 2005 (UTC) ''D'deridex''-class * Self nomination (mostly). I think I've researched and added to this article as much as can be possibly added. I think it is well organized and well represented with appropriate images and background information. --Alan del Beccio 04:25, 30 Jul 2005 (UTC) * Support. Great work Gv`, as always. I particularly like the now-included rooms, although I wish the series kept a little continuity with bridges. - AJHalliwell 08:48, 30 Jul 2005 (UTC) * Support. This is a areally nicely written article. To me it's comparable to those on the best-written Federation starship classes. One little comment though. Was "Tin Man" the first episode where the name "D'deridex" was first quoted (by Data)? That could be of some use in the background information.--Scimitar 10:16, 30 Jul 2005 (UTC) * Support, very nice. Jaf 17:02, 31 Jul 2005 (UTC)Jaf * Support I just fixed the list of appearnces. Now everything about this article seems acurate, detalied, and comeplete. Tobyk777 05:34, 1 Aug 2005 (UTC) ** There was nothing wrong with the list of appearance. They are supposed to be listed in order of appearance. --Alan del Beccio 05:42, 1 Aug 2005 (UTC) Nominations with objections Beta 5 computer *'Self-Nomination'(First One) I didn't know if I should nominate this, because it was short but then I saw the Ethan Novakovich and that one is about the same length, or maybe slightly shorter. Anyway I am very proud what I wrote for this article was originally 2 sentences with not even a picture. I dont know how this will be recieved I just knwo I am proud of this article and I feel that it is very, very complete. WEll anyway here goes nothing if its not Featured material, then i wont nominate it ever again so. Here goes nothing.--Kahless 23:29, 30 Jul 2005 (UTC) *'Oppose'. Don't get me wrong, the article's nicely written but I don't feel that it's one of those articles where the author(s) have gone well out of their way to write it - not only in terms of detail but adding background information (where appropriate) and just those other bits and pieces. --Scimitar 16:59, 31 Jul 2005 (UTC) Reginald Barclay * Nominating because I believe that this article is complete, well written, and a great example of our work as a community. It works very well as a recurring character page. Mask 07:19, 27 Jul 2005 (UTC) Oppose''- Its missing many minor things such as, the that Barclay de-evolved into a spider, the entire time he was affected by the alien probe, and hooked himself in teh the Enterprises computer, the fact that he does not play chess, but after the incident found a new incite for it. Also i believe on teh bottem that Barcloy doesn't stutter, they say he stammers? These are a few things that if taken care of I would change my vote. If not taken care of I'll try to see if i can fix. -Kahless 07:48, 27 Jul 2005 (UTC) *'''Oppose. Incomplete, such as mentioned above. Also, is Barclay earning of dividing sections? Not that this obviously has any requirement for featured, but I always think a page looks better with them. - AJHalliwell 08:21, 27 Jul 2005 (UTC) *'Oppose' The refrences are messed up on the article Tobyk777 05:50, 29 Jul 2005 (UTC) Data * I am nominating this acticle because it is a a nice long well written and documented article on the life and times of Data. I will admit Data is my favorite TNG character but after reading the article I love it it coudl use a very tiny amount of work but thsi nomination shoudl get that done. If not picked atleast it will turn this article into an even greater work and then maybe it coudl get a new nomination-Kahless 06:21, 25 Jul 2005 (UTC) * Oppose. Although I've composed most of the article, there are still some things lacking which are quite important: 1) More information on interests, such as painting and drama, 2) More information on friendship with LaForge. Ottens 07:29, 25 Jul 2005 (UTC) **On number 1) I agree that this coudl be expanded abit but on 2) there is almsot as much written than in LaForges own Article. Those I still keep my nomination.-Kahless 08:02, 25 Jul 2005 (UTC) *'Oppose'. As Ottens said much more can be added to this article, epsecially on Data's interest in the arts and his friendship with Geordi.--Scimitar 08:54, 25 Jul 2005 (UTC)